Karakura High
by Doodlebug Diva
Summary: Orihime Inoue is the school's outcast. Ichihime.(Hiatus))
1. Chapter 1

Bleach High

This is my first fanfic please go easy on me

Characters belong to tite kubo I don't own anything

Chapter 1

''Orihime Inoue the outcast''

*Ring,Ring,Ring* Orihime's alarm clock went off.

"Ugh." Orihime lazily said.

She click the alarm and it went off. She got up and got dressed for school.

"Another,day at school."She said sadly.

"Well it can't be helped it's my duty as a student, big brother wish me luck..." Orihime said quietly and left for school.

*14 minutes later at school*

The bell rang and she went through the hallway.*Bam* someone pushed her and she smashed into a locker leaving a huge bruise in her right arm.

"Oops, didn't see ya there." the guy said snickering and his friends joined him after.

"Oww." she said.

Orihime was used to this everyday people would either trip her, push her, pull her hair and beat her up, (girls only did this) or they would slam her agaisn't the lockers

"Haha, be careful Orihime or you will end up bruised." the same guy said snickering left leaving orihime on the hallway floor.

She started crying after a few minutes she got up and left for class. Meanwhile at the main office.

"Alright Mr. Kurosaki here is your schedule for all your classes have a nice day." The main office lady said.

"Thanks miss." Ichigo said.

"Your welcome."with that he left.

"Man,this school is huge! How I'm going to find my classes." Ichigo thought and he saw a girl in front of him.

"Oh there's a girl maybe she can help me."Ichigo thought again.

"Hey you there!.''Ichigo walked faster to scared to turn around.

"Hey wait up."Ichigo yelled again this time ran up to her.

"Hey can you help me fine this classroom the school is so damn huge!."Ichigo said.

"What c-classroom?."Orihime asked.

"Um room 307."Ichigo responed.

"O-Oh t-that's m-my c-classroom, just follow me."

"Ok thanks for the help." Ichigo said.

"Umm n-no p-problem."she headed for the classroom.

"Late again Miss Inoue?." said.

"I'm sorry Wasbai-sensai." Orihime apologized the classroom snickered some chuckled.

"It's alright Miss Inoue please take your seat." left to her seat.

"Oh,are you our own new student?." asked.

"Yes, Mister."Ichigo responed.

"Alright What's your name?."He asked.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo said.

"Ok Class this our new student Please treat him with respect and make him feel him at home." Mr. Wasabai said.

The Girls in the classroom whispeared how cute he was or they how he would make a good just ignored the comments he was really not interested in mushy stuff.

"Let's see where your going to sit hmm, Ah there next to miss orihime." He saw where and he headed to his the classroom were introducing themselves and some saying "wanna sit with us in lunch".

Ivy was flirting with him (Ivy is the school's most popular girl and she had a boyfriend) He just ignored her like nothing was there.

"He doesn't know how lucky his is to have her so-called classmates befriending him so easy I wish I were him." Orihime bell rang and it was time for lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey sorry about the last chapter heheheh but this chapter will be longer anyways on with the fic! XD

**Tite kubo owns the characters i just own ivy and the plot XP**

Chapter 2

"Lunch Break"

The bell rang and everybody headed out to the cafeteria but some stayed got her lunch and she went to her usual table next to a she tried to sit with other stundents they would give her hard cold stares until she left to another table.

"Hey Ichigo sit over here with us!"Ivy Ichigo headed towards their table."Hey chad you don't mind sitting next to rukia and renji right?" Ivy just grunted in agreement.

"Come Ichigo don't be shy"Ivy said with a smile and she made Ichigo blush red as a sat down next to Ivy and he started to blush like madly how so close she was to him.

"U-Um can you scoot over a little bit"Ichigo said started at him and scoot a few inches apart.

Tatsuki smirked at how Ichigo was red as a tomato."Psst chad looks like you have compition"She whispered as she pointed at just shrugged it off he was used to guys having a crush at his girlfriend he didn't really mind at all.

"So Ichigo let me introduce you to the group"Ivy said cheerfully. He nodded an ok.

"Ok that's Tatsuki"She pointed at the spikey black haired."Sup carrot top"She made a vein pop on his side of his headed.

"That's keigo tatsuki's boyfriend." Ivy contiuned

"An annoying one at that"Tatsuki smirked at her boyfriend.

"Heeeeeeyyyyyyyy That wasn't cool"Keigo whined

"Oh shut up keigo" Tatsuki said as she punched him in the face.

"Is he going to be alright"Ichigo asked."Don't worry silly he'll be alright silly"Ivy repilied just smiled at her amazing smile. He was blinded by her sweetness.

Orihime looked around and saw Ichigo smiling at Ivy, "Oh great Ivy's playing her innocent personaltiy and her fake smile, She always tricks boys like that,but he doesn't know her true monster inside of her, she can be real cruel and voilent , and most of all evil."She thought.

He turned around and saw the same girl he met in the morning sitting byherself. Ichigo asked "Hey Ivy why is that girl byherself?". "Girl sitting... OH you mean Orihime." Ivy repilied.

"Yeah, why is that"He asked again. "Oh because I saw her kissing a my Dad one night, I got mad but she said He was raping her but I knew she was fucking lying" Ivy repilied.

"Oh" He said."No she doesn't seem like that how can she stutter when she talks if she's a slut? the slut i met would always be cheerfull and wear really short skirts plus have their shirt buttons down but she doesn't have any buttons down or have a really short skirt, she had pants on"He thought

He got up and headed to her table. "Hey Ichigo? Where are you going?"Ivy asked curiously.

"I'm going to sit next to her"Ichigo said and he left

"W-wait I haven't Inroduced you to the group yet!"She yelled.

"Nah I'm alright Ivy'' Ichigo yelled back. Ivy was going to throw a hissy fit."Orihime Mark My Words You Will Suffer For This!"Ivy thought.

"Thanks Ichigo we owe you one"Both Rukia and Tatsuki whispered at the same time. Ichigo sat down and orihime jumped and she looked up."O-Oh I go find another Table'' She said while getting she stopped dead in her tracks when she felt a his hand grabbing her wrist. "No stay here I'm not like those jerks" Ichigo said with warmth in his eyes, Orihime blushed madly and sat back down."Hi,my name is Orihime Inoue what's y-yours?" Orihime asked shyling.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki nice to meet you Inoue"He said made Orihime blush even more until her face was red like a tomato."H-Hey are you alright your face is red"He said.

"O-oh really I am? But I'm alright Kurosaki-Kun."She repilied smiling. "Ok if you say so " He said.

The rest of the lunch was Orihime best lunch ever not only she made a new friend but she beginning to fall in love with his warm personality.

"Tommorrow will be a good day" she thought eating her sandwhich.

The next morning she woke up earily. She wanted to make a good immpression on Ichigo.

"OK clothes check, Earings check, Nice cute boots check X),Hair check. Orihime just breathe in and out you'll be fine" She said to grabbed her backpack and left her house.

"Rukia,Tatsuki, looks like i'm going to have a good school year without your protection Ichigo will protect me now after you guys left me alone just for the love of the boys that hated me" She said as she walked towards where they were going to meet.

"HI Inoue did you wait for a long time?" Ichigo asked

"What no I just got here just like you"Orihime said (She acutally got here 20 minutes earlier). "Alright let's go then" Ichigo the way Orihime tripped over a rock , but Ichigo caught her , they were face to face. Orihime turned red as a fire truck. She qiuckly got up and Ichigo started to laugh like crazy.

"That's not funny Kurosaki-Kun!"Orihime complied

"Hahahaa I'm sorry but you were red as a tomato" Ichigo contuined laughing like mad man.

"Stop laughing!"She said angrily and with embrassment.

"It's alright Inoue now let's get going" Ichigo replied.

"Ok"Orihime with said that they left towards the school.


	3. Chapter 3

Yo! I'm back XD sorry i took long hehehe i blame school! anyway chapter 3 is here XD

Chapter 3

"Dodgeball"

The bell rang for period 1. "Ugh, Not P.E.!" Orihime yelled in her mind."Maybe today won't be like other days" she whispered to herself. Feeling determination in her soul she headed to the girls locker got dressed and headed for the gym."Alright,Ladies line up you to boys! Now!" yelled. "All of you know today's Monday do you know what that means?" She the students raised there hand.

"Yes, takahashi" Ms. Havor said

"Today is dodgeball Monday Miss!"replied takahashi

"Good, now you know the drills get into teams!"She yelled at the students.

"No,No,No!"Orihime thought.

"Hehehe get ready Orihime" Kristen said( one of Ivy's friend)

"No" Orihime said

"Alright guys aim and fire!"Kristen told the students

Dozens of dodgeballs where throw at fell to the ground and started crying.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" She asked

"Isn't obivious cuz we don't like you're kind here" Kristen smirked.

"Kurosaki-Kun help!" She screamed.

Ichigo was barely coming out of the boys locker room when he heard Orihime ran inside the gym and he saw Orihime on the noticed him and yelled"Help me! Kurosaki-Kun!"

"Like he's going to help you"Kristen laughed

Ichigo rushed to her side and start deflecting the balls left and right. All you can hear was the balls being thrown back at them ending with loud thuds.

"Hey, what's the big idea? And who are you anyways"kristen asked

"Were you the one who told those students to throw dodgeballs at Inoue?" Ichigo asked

"Yea what's it to you"Kristen replied.

"Here's the deal kid..."Ichigo stopped mid sentence and was face to face with her.

"I won't let anybody hurt Inoue you got that?, Right now I promise to Protect Her With My Life and those who hurt her will anwer to me." Ichigo said with seriousness.

"Kurosaki-Kun..." Orihime said with suprise in her voice

"Got that?"Ichigo asked

Kristen gulped and replied" G-Got I-It"

"Alright then" Ichigo said.

Ichigo made his way to Orihime."You ok Inoue?" Ichigo asked.

"Y-Yeah" She replied. He gestured his hand towards she took it and got bell rang and everybody ran to the locker except for Ichigo and orhime, she spoke up

"D-Did you really mean about what you said, Kurosaki-Kun?"

"Of course,I won't let anyone hurt you Inoue" Ichigo replied.

Orihime smiled and said"Thanks Kurosaki-Kun"

"No Problem Inoue" he replied. They left towards the locker they got dress they headed to their both had science next.

Kristen was sending a text message to ivy warning her about Ichigo.

Ivy,

We have a situation, Ichigo is siding with that damn slut orihime!What do we do?

From,

Kristen.

(Meanwhile in math class)

*beep, beep* "Huh, it's a text from kristie" Ivy read the text. Her eyes widened and she whispered" Dammit, so it's going to be like that huh then". She texted back.

*Beep, Beep,* kristen opened her phone and read the text.

Kristie,

Just keep making her miseable while I try to seduce Ichigo when they're not together, I have him for history, don't worry he'll soon forget 'bout that stupid promise he made when I'm done with him.

:)

From,

Ivy

"Ok, I'm counting on you"Kristen whispered to herself. With that she continued paying attention at the lesson. The bell rang for nutrition and the students rushed through the doors. Orihime followed Ichigo through the halls because she knows how people get when she's around they got their breakfast and sat down where they usually do and orihime was gazing through the window.

"Inoue" Ichigo called her, no answer he called her again "Inoue". Orihime snapped out of her gaze and faced him.

"What is it Kurosaki-Kun?" She asked innocently.

"Inoue I was wondering if you had friends before me?" Ichigo asked.

Her bangs were covering her face and she was recalling the painful memories of her so called friends, Ichigo mentally slapped himself.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you!"Ichigo quickly said while waving his hands.

"No, It's alright you desverve to know Kurosaki-Kun" Orihime said quietly.

"It all started in middle school they bugged me everyday, I would start crying because they would tease me of my hair color, I started to withdrawl from school but the people that got me through it was my two so called best friends Rukia and Tatsuki..." She said.


	4. Chapter 4

sup my peeps I have now chapter 4 no crisiscm allowed!now enjoy XD

Chapter 4

"Rukia,Tatsuki, and the promise"

"It all started 3 years ago, in middle school..." Orihime sadly said. Ichigo just stared at her.

*Flashback*

"Please stop please" young orihime said. "Sorry but we don't like the hair color of you hair" One of the bullies the bully took out siccors and started cutting her hair."hey uglies leave her alone!"a girl bullies and orihime turned around. She saw two girls, one with short black hair with voilet eyes, the other with short black hair as well but it was spikey and her eyes were dark one of them punch the guy with the siccors in the gut. The other girl went to orihime and she asked "are you alright?". Orihime responed "Y-yeah I think so". "That's good now let me help my friend over there" she replied.

Orihime sat there watching the two girls beat the older kids .

"Damn it guys let's go" The leader left limping away.

"Hey are you ok?" The girl with spikey hair asked

"Yeah, thank you for helping me" Orihime replied.

"By the way what's your name?" The girl with violet eyes asked her.

"O-Orihime I-Inoue" Orihime said.

"Nice to meet you orihime my name is Rukia Kuchiki and this is my friend Tatsuki Arisawa " Rukia smiled .

"Nice to meet you Kuchiki-san, Arisawa-san" Orihime smiled .

"Aww don't usual formalities just call us Rukia and Tatsuki" Rukia replied

"Alright, Rukia-chan and Tatsuki-chan" Orihime said.

"Now that's better ain't Tatsuki?" Rukia asked her spikey haired friend.

"Yeah way better"Tatsuki smirked.

Orihime just smiled in return."thanks well i gotta go" Orihime said.

"hey wait we'll walk you home if you don't mind Orihime" Rukia blurted blinked a few times and accept their offer. They went walking home taking about movies and games.

("Everyday they would pick me up from school.." Orihime said, Ichigo listened carefully.) ( not part of flashback ok?)

"Hey orihime you ready?" Tatsuki yelled from outside

"Y-Yes Tatsuki-chan Rukia-chan Let me just get my lunch box" Orihime yelled from the inside of her house.

"Geez, that girl takes too long" Tatsuki said with a sigh

"Come on tatsuki at least we have more time to stay away from school" Rukia said.

They heard the door shut and they whipped their heads around and saw orihime tying her tie.

"I'm ready guys" Orihime chirped

"Hey orihime" tatsuki asked

"Yes Tatsuki-chan?" She answered

"Where's your parents? when we get here we never hear you say goodbye to your parents" Tatsuki replied

" Yeah now that I think about it I never heard you say goodbye" Rukia added. Orihime just stood there her bangs covering her face , while Rukia and Tatsuki exchanged looks.

"Orihime?" Rukia asked worriedly

"M-My parents I don't know anything about my parents and Onii-chan died in a car accident couple months ago.

"O-oh I'm sorry for your loss" tatsuki replied

"It's alright Rukia-chan, Tatsuki-chan" a small smile forming her lips.

" Well let's get going" Rukia chirped. Orihime and Tatsuki exchanged glances.

"why you so happy about school?, is it because of Renji?" Tatsuki smirked

"W-What? N-NO!" Rukia yelled with blush tainting her pale cheeks.

"Right, let's go" Tatsuki said.

(" Then we entered 7th grade.. " Orihime said with tears rolling down her cheeks. Ichigo face seemed to soften.) (I'm just seperating the present and past XD)

"Tatsuki-chan, Rukia-chan" She yelled

Rukia and Tatsuki quickened their pace and orihime noticed this and jogged up to her friends.

"T-Tatsuki-chan, R-Rukia-chan w-why'd d-did y-you q-quickened y-your p-pace" A panting orihime asked

Rukia and tatsuki yelled at her "WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING US YOU WHORE?! HUH? DO YOU WANT OUR BOYFRIENDS TOO!"

"Tatsuki-chan, rukia-chan w-what are you talking about ?"teary orihime said.

Rukia and Tatsuki began to reget it but if they wanted to keep their boyfriends they had to abondon orihime and treat her like the rest of the school. And the whole schoole treat her like shit except for the teachers.

"PFFT I DON'T REMEMBER MAKING THAT PROMISE TO THE LIKES OF YOU! DID YOU RUKIA?" Tatsuki said raising her voice.

"NO I NEVER REMEMBERED ANYTHING LIKE THAT" Rukias laughed

They punched orihime, Rukia hit her in the gut, while tatsuki punched her face. She started bleeding from her nose.

"Tatsuki-chan, Rukia-chan Why?" a crying orihime asked.

"ISN'T OBIVIOUS? WE DON'T LIKE YOU WHORA-HIME, AND DO US A FAVOR OF NEVER CALLING US CHAN ANYMORE CUZ WE'RE AREN'T YOU BEST FRIENDS!" Rukia mocked her voice at the last sentence.

"B-But I-I T-Thought W-We W-Were B-Best F-Friends" Orihime sobbed

"YOU DID PFFT WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG! YOU UGLY ASS SLUT" Tatsuki with that said they left , leaving Orihime crying like a manic.

"Onii-chan, what did I do to deserve this treatment, Why? Onii-chan I wish you were still alive" Orihime cried the day one orihime started to withdrawl from school again she will never make friends again that was promise she made.

* End of flashback*

" I never did anything to them so why'd they do that to me" the aurburn haired beauty said Ichigo felt bad for her and he hated to see her crying he doesn't know why but he getting attached to her. Ichigo spoke up" I'm sorry what they did to you in 7th grade but i promise that I will stay by your side" . Orihime looked up and started into his eyes. She saw determantion in those chocolate orbs. She started to cry again seeing this Ichigo paniced.

"What's wrong Inoue?" He asked

"Oh it's nothing I'm just happy I can finally have confidence again" Orihime smiled at him.

Ichigo blushed at her sunny warm smile , who would hurt this innocent creature. Ichigo now vowed to protect her at all costs, meaning beating the hell of people who dared to make her cry and then the bell rang for per.4.

"Oh let's go before we're late" Ichigo said.

"O-ok" Orihime replied and wiping her tears away.

The they headed for the followed orihime from behind making sure no one tried anything on her or they would face his wrath. He caught a glimpse of black spikey hair and short black hair behind him. "It's them... Those Bitches who hurt orihime" Ichigo thought. Rukia and Tatsuki noticed Ichigo staring at them with anger in his eyes but they shrugged it off. He decided to talk to them and give them a warning. "Hey Orihime can you go ahead of me I'll catch up to you later" he told the girl in front of him. (I'm evil I know XD)

"O-Ok but why Kuroski-Kun?" She asked.

"I have to talk to my "Friends"..."He replied

"W-Well O-Ok" She sped walked away from him. Ichigo saw her slowly disappear and stopped when he heard those assholes voices.

"So yea .. keigo said that we will be" before she could finish she bumped into something, Rukia who was dozing off from tatsuki's story snapped out of it. Tatsuki yelled" What the hell Ichigo?! Why are you blocking me?!". Rukia yelled at him as well in her friend's defense. "Ichigo you dumbass move out the way!". Ichigo turned around and shot them a murderous glare," Listen to me carefully Tatsuki and Rukia, If you hurt Orihime in anyway I will personally make the rest of your life a living hell! Got that? And tell Ivy if she too tries to hurt her I will make hers and yours life a living nightmare twice as much" he snapped at them.

Rukia and Tatsuki stood there shocked. A guy that barely knew Orihime was now protecting her with his life he continued to glare at them. They were both to shocked to move a single muscle. Ichigo smirked at them,he loves the way people stay quiet after he threatens them.A few minutes of silence fell and the two girls smirked.

"Why would we bother a slut like orihime pfft" Tatsuki scoffed.

"Yea why would we bug some one like her" Rukia added.

Ichigo was not angry but furious at the two girls who were Orihime's old "friends". They continued to trash talk about Orihime until he finally snapped.

"YOU BASTRDS, DON'T TALK ABOUT ORIHIME LIKE THAT SHE'S NOT A SLUT THE REAL SLUTS ARE YOU BITCHES!" Ichigo snarled. Tatsuki and Rukia yelped and took a step back. They started to walk back as Ichigo was closing in on them.

"Let me tell you this you One more Time, If and I mean if I see orihime crying and tells me it was one of you or Ivy I will personally Kill you! I don't care if your girls, I still kill you cuz no one and I mean no one is going to hurt Orihime! GOT THAT?" he growled.

The both nodded in agreement and they left running toward their classrooms. He smirked at how they ran away like sissies. "They better take my warning seriously or I'm going to personally murder them" he thought. He headed towards his classroom, when he heard "P-Please S-Stop! I-I'm S-Sorry!". "That soundes like..." . "H-Help!" . "ORIHIME" Ichigo screamed in his head.

"Hehehe whats the matter Orihime? CAT GOT YOUR TONGUE?" A third-year highschooler said. He was grabbing a fistfull of her hair and started to pull it. "P-Please S-Stop" Orihime cried.

"Sorry but I can't I have to follow orders orihime" he mocked her.

"LET HER GO YOU BASTARD" Ichigo yelled

"K-Kurosak-Kun" Orihime smiled through her tears.

"WHY SHOULD-" Before the teen got to finish his sentence Ichigo's fist was in his face.

Orihime gasped as the guy fell down towards the floor. Ichigo took a protective stance over orihime the highschooler got up and his nose was bleeding badly. "You bastard" the third-year yelled at him. He was about to punch him when Ichigo kicked in the stomach sending him back flying to the floor. Ichigo got him by the collar and snarled in guy's poor bleeding face. "LISTEN YOU BASTARD I MADE A PROMISE TO ORIHIME THAT I'D PROTECT HER FROM PEOPLE WHO TRIED TO HARM HER YOUR LUCKY I DIDN'T KILL YOU NEXT TIME I SEE YOU DO SOMETHING TO ORIHIME I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU WITH MY FISTS". The guy in his grasp tried to escape his grip but utterly failed and Ichigo threw him on to the floor.

The guy was getting up but Ichigo put his foot on his back preventing the guy from escaping. "Now go tell Ivy if she hurts Orihime the she has to get me out of the way" He snarled again.

The guy nodded his head as in a "Ok" and he left running like a scared little pussy.

"Kurosaki-Kun" She called him quietly.

"Are you okay Orihime?" he gentley said.

she blinked and said "O-Oh I'm fine Kurosaki-kun but what happened to Inoue?"

Ichigo smiled" I'm going to call you Orihime from now on is that ok with you?"

"Eh, of course it's fine Kurosaki-Kun" She said while blushing. with that said they left together to their respective classrooms.

AHahahaha I finally done with this chapter Phew! R&R see you next chapter my ichihimains :)


	5. Chapter 5

hi again well here's chapter 5 XD

All rights belong to tite kubo :D

Chapter 5

"Friendship"

Orihime came bursting in her classroom. The teacher who was reading a book looked up at her.

"Miss Inoue will you explain to me why your late to class?" Mr. Komura asked. Orihime blushed and said.

"I'm sorry Komura-sensei I had to deliver something to the student council".She lied.

Mr. Komura just sighed and excused her tardy only this once. She bowed and headed to her seat, she was able to hear whispers about her.

One girl said"Probably she was making out with some guy she's such a bad lair.".

The other girl replied" yea she probably just used the whole student council thing so the teachers might still think she's a kind soul".

" Your right they don't know what she really is, she's probably a p*********" the girl snickered.

( I don't want to be reported DX for safety i added the stars) Orihime couldn't take it anymore so she rushed to her seat and covered her face with the book and started to cry silently.

"Why do people think that I'm kind of slut? It's was Ivy the one who's the slut she framed me to being the slutty on, of course everyone believed her they all thought Ivy was a kind soul like an angel"Orihime said in her mind.

She remembered clearly what happened.

*Flashback*

"OMG look at this picture" A girl gasped.

" Isn't that Orihime Inoue?" the other girl said.

Orihime was happy with her new friends but something felt uneasy. As she walked through the halls everyone shot her cold stares.

Ivy came up behind and yelled" Orihime Why'd you do it?! You broke my family apart"

"I'm sorry I don't know what your talking about" She explained.

"Don't act innocent your really a slut I found you making out with my dad!" Ivy screamed again.

Everyone in the halls gasped and muttered things.

A random buyer-stander said" How could you do that? Orihime I thought you were a good person I can't believe you were making out with Ivy's dad!."

"W-What? are you talking about i never-" before should could finish someone slammed the picture in her face and got the picture and gasped. It was that man who tried to take advantage of her.

Orihime tried to explain but everyone kept saying so mean words at her, they were so busy trash talking the young girl, that no one noticed a sly smirk on Ivy's face.

This went unnoticed by orihime who yelled" It was you who took that picture making me seem i was making out with your dad but he tried to take advantage of me.".

"Yeah right" A boy said.

"P-Please B-Believe m-me I-I W-Wouldn't ever do such a thing!." She yelled again but with tears in her eyes.

Everyone just started at her like "Lair!" or "Ivy is such a good soul", "you are a slut for making up a lie".

From that day onward everyone treated her like shit , she remembered that she would cry alone saying" Why do they believe Ivy and not me? am I that Un trust worthy?."

*End of flashback*

The bell rang for was walking out of the classroom when she heard a familiar voice say" Yo, Orihime."

She turned around and saw Ichigo run up to her and she smiled warmly at him.

"Hi Kurosaki-Kun." She greeted

"Hi Orihime." Ichigo returned the smile.

"So what happend when you entered the classroom?, My teacher got mad at me and gave me detention for 1 hour on Saturday. While the girls giggled and kept saying "Oooo he's a bad boy" or "he's such a bad boy." Ichigo huffed.

Orihime wasn't paying attention and Ichigo noticed this and asked her.

"Something wrong?."

Orihime snapped her head up and apologized.

"Ah I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention!." She cried in chibi style

"Alright spill what happened?" Ichigo asked again

"What do you mean Kurosaki-kun I'm perfectly fine" she did her smiling facade.

"Don't lie to me Orihime what happened?" Ichigo said

Orihime gasped and finally replied "Well I was late to class and the teacher excused me, then I was heading towards my seat and I overheard two girls say that i was lair and I'm a slut for making up a lie and they called me a P**********".

Ichigo hand tightened around his bag handle, damn he hated how people would bash about orihime. She noticed this and panicked.

"It's alright Kurosaki-Kun I'm fine really." she tried to reassure him but failed.

"Not it's not now tell me who were the ones who said that."Ichigo snarled.

"It was these two girls, One had Black long hair while the other one had short pink hair." She said.

She knew Ichigo wasn't gonna let her off so easily so she had to tell him. Ichigo saw the two girls who orihime described come out her classroom. He rushed over to their side.

"K-Kurosaki-Kun wait don't this!." She pleaded. But he didn't listen to her pleas.

The girls noticed Ichigo and they started to giggle and flirt with him until he was face to face with them.

"Maybe he's going to ask me out." the both girls thought.

"Don't ever talked about that way again." He growled.

"Huh? what do you ever mean Ichigo-Kun?." the girl with pink hair asked innocently.

Ichigo punched the wall beside the girls and snarled at them.

"Don't Fuckin' think I'll fall for your little innocent facade shit Now I Will Tell You Nicely, If You Ever and I mean ever Hear you say shit about orihime,You are both going to feel my wrath and I will make your life's miserable!."

They nodded a "yes" and they scurried off somewhere else. Orihime was amazed how Ichigo could scare off people with one threat and one murderous glare. Ichigo headed to her direction.

"They won't bother you anymore." he smiled at her

"H-Hai thank you Kurosaki-Kun" She replied with her genuine smile.

"No problem Orihime, after all I did promise I'd protect you" he said.

Orihime just stared at him with a smile on her face with some blush tainting her cheeks. Little did they know that a pair of red eyes was watching them from afar. Ivy had an evil glint in her eyes.

"Just you wait Orihime I'll get my revenge."she whispered wickedly.

"But Ivy when are we gonna get that slut back?." Kristen asked her. Ivy just smirked evilly.

"It's simple we'll have to wait until berry-head over there falls in love with her and then we get him on our side with a little lie and a plan."Ivy replied.

"Yea But how?." a clueless Kristen asked.

"I mean we'll get him on our side by making orihime seem to be kissing another boy stupid, thus making him heart broken that he will definitely believe anything we tell him." Ivy explained to her stupid friend.

"Ooooohhh."Kristen replied.

Ivy smacked Kristen in the head.

"Oww what was that for?!."Kristen whined

"For being so incredibly stupid!." Ivy hissed

Kristen mumbled some not so nice words. Ivy continued to smirk at the two and they disappeared into the shallow hall. Ichigo and Orihime pushed the doors open to go to lunch.

"Hurry up Kurosaki-kun!." An enthusiastic Orihime said.

"Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming." Ichigo replied.

He jogged up to her, Orihime kept jumping up and down like a little kid. Ichigo looked at her.

"Wow she's so cute like that. Wait did I just say she looks cute? what's the matter with me?" he thought then he shook it off.

"Why you're so excited about lunch Orihime?." Ichigo asked her.

She looked at him and as she did her pose. ( see episode 6)

"Just lunch Kurosaki-Kun? How could you say that, Everyone knows a healthy red-blooded high school girl only comes to school for only one reason! To eat her lunch!." She chirped.

"Yea,Yea I get it, just calm down orihime." Ichigo said with a sweat drop.

They got in line and got their lunch, they went to their table but found Ivy and her friends sitting there and Ichigo glared at the group while Orihime was trembling with fear. Ivy noticed them and she said

"Oh, Orihime, Ichigo come sit with us!."

"No thank you." Ichigo growled.

Orihime stood by side Ichigo, for some reason when ever Ichigo was around her, she felt safe and protected, her fear instantly was fading away little by little.

"Aww why not?." Ivy pouted innocently.

"Because I don't like the kinds of you." Ichigo replied.

Ivy fumed with anger. Ichigo gestured Orihime to follow him. She did so and luckily they found a table and they sat down.

"Ivy?." Chad asked

"What is it Chad?." Ivy asked trying to control her anger.

"Nothing." He replied.

Ichigo and Orihime were eating their lunch. Orihime had a sandwich, while Ichigo had a veggie burger with fries.

"Kurosaki-Kun what school did you go before transfering to Karakura High?."Orihime asked while taking a bite of her sandwich.

"I went to Tokyo High." Ichigo replied.

"Oh! I heard of that school and they say it's fancy!." Orihime excitedly said.

Ichigo just sweat dropped. Before he chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Is it fancy?." Orihime chirped.

"Not really." Ichigo replied.

"Really how?." She asked innocently.

"Well the bathrooms look like crap, the teachers don't care if your doing good in class instead they make out with others teachers, even students, the students always mug you, and there is always murders." Ichigo answered.

Orihime blinked a few times. She tilted her head to the side.

"What?." Ichigo asked.

"Do the good students turn into bad ones?." She responded.

"Yea, why?."Ichigo said.

"Well because your nothing like that! Your sweet, nice, friendly, and protective!. And the bad students aren't like that they don't care 'bout other people, they're not friendly, And other stuff." She replied.

Ichigo blushed at her comment and looked away preventing her to see the pink tainting cheeks.

"Kurosaki-Kun are you alright?." Orihime worriedly asked her orange-haired friend.

"Y-Yea I'm alright just eat your lunch." Ichigo finally spoke up.

"O-Ok." She replied.

After they ate their lunch and chatted away. Until the bell rung for period 5. ( OK let me tell you they have 7 periods alright)

They got up and headed towards the their way to their classrooms they chatted a little bit.

"Orihime." Ichigo said.

"Yes Kurosaki-Kun?." Orihime asked.

"What's your classroom number for period 7?." Ichigo replied.

"Oh it's 304 on the third floor why?." She asked.

"So I can pick you up." he said nonchalantly.

"E-Eh you don't have too Kurosaki-Kun! I don't want to burden you!."Orihime said.

"Na it's alright and your not a burden to me." He said.

"O-Ok." Orihime puffed out.

The periods went by fast and the last bell rang. Ichigo picked Orihime up from her classroom. They headed home, neither of them making a single sound.

Whew! Done! R&R! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Well here's chapter 6 :D all rights belong to tite kubo. I just own Ivy and the plot :D

Chapter 6

" Ivy Mora"

Ivy mora the school's most popular Girl. Everyone knew her. She was know as the Evil shadow, because she would always get away with everything. She also wore the most beautiful expensive school uniform. Every girl envied her, while the boys were infatuated by her. She despised one girl out of the whole school. And that girl name was Orihime Inoue. She was just as popular as herself. The boys drooled over her and the girls hated her guts. But she never noticed how boys or girls would look at her. Ivy was furious that Orihime had more attention from the boys then she did.

So she decided to get revenge on Orihime. Ivy was walking home when she heard screaming.

"Someone's in trouble!." Ivy thought as she dashed towards the screaming.

"Aww come lil' girl just one little kiss?." The stranger said while griping her by the waist.

"N-No Please leave me alone!." Orihime cried. The man scooped her cheek and kissed her. Ivy saw the scene before her.

"Yes! Now I can get my revenge on Orihime, way to go dad." She smirked wickedly.

She took her phone out and took pictures. And she left running home to upload the photos and print them. She opened her door and yelled

"I'm Home!."

"Welcome home honey how was school?." her mother asked.

"Fine, thanks mom." She smiled sweetly.

And dashed up the stairs to her room. She opened the door and then slammed it shut. She took out her cellphone and connected to the wire of the computer. She waited few moments and they finally uploaded. She smiled evilly. Ivy dialed Karen.

"Hello?." Karen said through the phone.

"Karen I have a plan to ruin little miss princess.." Ivy smirked.

"Really what!."Karen asked excitedly.

"I took a picture of my dad kissing Orihime." Ivy replied.

"Eww really so what's the plan?." Karen smiled.

"Ok here's what were going to do, I'll print the picture and show it to every one at school after i come out of the restroom ok and I'll go put on some crying drops, I will run out and you'll pretend to ask me what wrong, when I see Orihime coming I yell what happened. And show them the picture making everyone be disgusted by her that they'll treat her like shit! Hahahah." Ivy laughed maniacally.

"I love it, I'll be ready." Karen said.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow." Ivy said.

"Yea Tomorrow." Karen hung up.

"Just wait princess tomorrow you will be the school's outcast and no one will ever treat you the same." She thought.

*7 hours later*

She finsihed her homework she looked at the time beforing going to her bed

"10:30 better get some sleep."She said.

She got into the sheets and fell asleep for tomorrow's plan.

*Next Morning*

The sun rays shined through her pink-purple curly curtains.

"Ugh..."Ivy groaned.

"Ivy sweetie wake up! or you'll be late for school." Her mother yelled from the kitchen.

"School!." Ivy yelled in her mind while smiling evilly. Ivy went to her closest and got her school uniform. She dressed quickly brushed her hair , ate breakfast and finally brushed her teeth. and grabbing the pictures of Orihime kissing her father.

"Bye mom!." Ivy yelled as she opened the door.

"Bye sweetie." Her mother yelled back.

Ivy ran to the school, she went to the bathroom. Ivy took out some drop that made her look like she was crying. It burned and soon the fake tears began to fall. Ivy ran out the restroom and ran into one of her friends.

"Ivy what's wrong?." Karen pretended to ask.

"OH Karen It's terrible..." Ivy peeked through her hands and saw Orihime coming.

" I SAW ORIHIME KISSING MY FATHER HERE LOOK AT THE PICTURE!." Ivy yelled.

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks.

One girl gasped "OMG look at this picture."

The other girl said " Isn't that Orihime Inoue?."

Orihime was happy with her new friends but something felt uneasy. As she walked through the halls everyone shot her cold stares.

Ivy came up from behind and yelled

" Orihime Why'd you do it?! You broke my family apart!."

"I'm sorry I don't know what your talking about." She explained.

"Don't act innocent your really a slut I found you making out with my dad!." Ivy screamed again.

Everyone in the halls gasped and muttered things.

A random buyer-stander said" How could you do that? Orihime I thought you were a good person I can't believe you were making out with Ivy's Dad!."

"W-What? are you talking about i never-" before should could finish someone slammed the picture in her face and got the picture and gasped. It was that man who tried to take advantage of her. ( That person was Karen)

Orihime tried to explain but everyone kept saying so mean words at her, they were so busy trash talking the young girl, that no one noticed a sly smirk on Ivy's face.

This went unnoticed by orihime who yelled

" It was you who took that picture making me seem i was making out with your dad but he tried to take advantage of me."

"Yeah right." A boy said.

"P-Please B-Believe m-me I-I W-Wouldn't ever do such a thing!." She yelled again but with tears in her eyes.

Everyone just started at her like "Lair!" or "Ivy is such a good soul", "you are a slut for making up a lie".

From that day onward everyone treated her like shit.

" Why do they believe Ivy and not me? am I that Untrust worthy?." Orihime sobbed to herself.

Ivy smiled with victory as Orihime ran out of the hall crying.

"I told you princess that you would suffer... no all the school hates you... Ha! These Idiots are so gulable, Welcome to the beginning of your new life Orihime Inoue The Outcast." Ivy thought will smiling wickedly.

*2 years later*

"Ivy! Ivy!." Karen yelled.

"What is it?." Ivy asked with an bored expression.

"I just saw the new Kid he was a boy!." Karen told her friend.

"Really? Was he cute?." Ivy asked.

"Yeah he was." Karen replied with nod.

Ivy smiled her devious malicious one.

"Ok so all we have to do is make friends with him and trick him like we did to the whole school." Ivy said.

"Ok will do." Karen nodded like an idiot.

* lunch time*

""Hey Ichigo sit over here with us!."Ivy Ichigo headed towards their table.

"Hey chad you don't mind sitting next to rukia and renji right?." Ivy chad just grunted in agreement.

"Come Ichigo don't be shy."Ivy said with a smile and she made Ichigo blush red as a sat down next to Ivy and he started to blush like madly how so close she was to him.

"U-Um can you scoot over a little bit."Ichigo said Ivy started at him and scoot a few inches apart.

Tatsuki smirked at how Ichigo was red as a tomato.

"Psst chad looks like you have competition "She whispered as she pointed at just shrugged it off he was used to guys having a crush at his girlfriend he didn't really mind at all.

"So Ichigo let me introduce you to the group." Ivy said cheerfully. He nodded an ok.

"Ok that's Tatsuki."She pointed at the spiky black haired.

"Sup carrot top."She made a vein temple appear on the side of his head.

"That's keigo tatsuki's boyfriend." Ivy continued.

"An annoying one at that."Tatsuki smirked at her boyfriend.

"Heeeeeeyyyyyyyy That wasn't cool."Keigo whined.

"Oh shut up keigo." Tatsuki said as she punched him in the face.

"Is he going to be alright."Ichigo asked.

"Don't worry silly he'll be alright silly."Ivy replied just smiled at her amazing smile. He was blinded by her sweetness.

Orihime looked around and saw Ichigo smiling at Ivy.

"Oh great Ivy's playing her innocent personality and her fake smile, She always tricks boys like that,but he doesn't know her true monster inside of her, she can be real cruel and violent , and most of all evil."She thought.

He turned around and saw the same girl he met in the morning sitting by herself.

Ichigo asked "Hey Ivy why is that girl by herself?."

"Girl sitting... OH you mean Orihime." Ivy repilied.

"Yeah, why is that?."He asked again.

"Oh because I saw her kissing a my Dad one night, I got mad but she said He was raping her but I knew she was fucking lying." Ivy replied.

"Oh." He said.

" She doesn't seem like that how can she stutter when she talks if she's a slut? The sluts I have met would always be cheerfull and wear really short skirts plus have their shirt buttons down but she doesn't have any buttons down or have a really short skirt, she had pants on."He thought

He got up and headed to her table.

"Hey Ichigo? Where are you asked curiously.

"I'm going to sit next to her."Ichigo said and he left.

"W-wait I haven't Introduced you to the group yet!." She yelled.

Nah I'm alright Ivy!.'' Ichigo yelled back.

Ivy was going to throw a hissy fit.

"Orihime Mark My Words You Will Suffer For This!."Ivy thought.

"Ever since Ichigo starting to protect her I have gotten weak, but that won't stop me Because I'm Ivy Mora Queen Of The Mean and Men." Ivy yelled.

"Just you wait Ichigo and Orihime This is only the beginning." Ivy whispered to herself as she left toward her house.

Yup there's ivy's story... Sorry it took me long to update heehehe, see you soon R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Well I'm officially on winter break *Yays* anyway on with fic.

Chapter 7

''Ichigo and Orihime"

"Uwah! please stop." Orihime cried in pain as her hair was pulled.

"Sorry kitten, couldn't hear you speak a little louder." The older teenage boy said with venom in his voice.

Ichigo was coming out his classroom when he heard a cry of a certain someone.

"Orihime!." Ichigo thought as he followed the crying.

Ichigo blood boiled as soon as he saw the scene before him.

"K-Kurosaki-Kun." Orihime smiled through her tears.

"Let her go you Bastard." Ichigo snarled darkly.

"Oh? what if I don't punk?." the teenage boy said.

"Then you'll regret it." Ichigo said angrily.

"Pfft, like I'm scared ."the guy said boringly.

The teenager tugged Orihime's with more force making her scream in pain. Ichigo snapped and charged at the boy and kicked him right in the jaw making him fly back a few feet. As the boy flew back Orihime took the opportunity to run to Ichigo's side. Ichigo took a defensive stance over Orihime as the teenager got back up .

"You son of B*tch!." the guy roared. He ran to punch him but Ichigo qiuckly punched him in the face.

The guy was holding his nose to control the bleeding. Ichigo grabbed him by the collar and he made the bleeding teen looked him in the face.

"Listen you piece of shit if I ever see you hurting her again I will rip you to shreds!." Ichigo yelled in his face.

The highschooler trembled in fear. Ichigo threw the teenager against the wall. Leaving the teen knocked out. Orihime smiled Ichigo as a thanks. Ichigo smiled back as an "you're welcome".

They left towards the school gate. smiled at the duo who were already outside the gate of the school. ( Mr. Geisler is my PSA Counselor in real life XD). Orihime smiled back him Mr. Geisler was a grandfather to her. When ever she was harmed or make fun of her she would go to him for comfort. Ichigo just stared at them and wonder how come they so friendly towards with each other.

" Hey Orihime how come you and Old man geisler are so close?." Ichigo asked.

"Oh, because whenever people bugged me he was there to comfort me he was like a grandfather to me." Orihime said smiling.

"Oh." Ichigo replied.

"Hey I'm going to buy something can you wait for me here." Ichigo adsvied Orihime.

"Sure, Kurosaki-Kun." Orihime smiled.

"Ok, if anyone one comes near you or hurts you scream my name got it?." Ichigo said.

"Hai Kurosaki-Kun." Orihime replied.

"Ok be back in a bit." Ichigo waved as he went inside the store.

A pair of teens (they work for Ivy) came up to Orihime. the auburn hair girl turned around and saw them. They had evil smiles plastered on their faces. Orihime instantly knew that they were going to harm her.

"Kur-" Orihime was about to scream his name when a teen came up from behind and covered her mouth.

"Well, well, well look who we have here boys our lil' slut Orihime." THe leader smiled evilly.

Orihime's eyes widen and she trembled in fear. The leader smiled with satisfaction.

"Your wondering why we're hurting you right, well because we were ordered by Ivy to harm you, don't worry I'll make slowly painful." the teen cackled.

Orihime bit the teen hand hard it gave her time to scream Ichigo's name. The teen hissed in pain ad he went stumbling backwards.

"Y-You B-Bitch." He groaned in pain.

"KUROSAKI-KUN!." Orihime yelled.

"Orihime! She's in trouble." He thought in his mind.

Ichigo payed the cashier quickly and ran out of the door. Ichigo looked around and he saw a group of guys surrounding her.

"Orihime!."Ichigo yelled frantically.

The gang turned around and saw Ichigo running towards their direction. The leader gestured some of the gang members to go after Ichigo. The nodded and went running to Ichigo. one of them gabbed Ichigo from behind and held him. The leader had his hand covering her watched with horror as the teens ganged up Ichigo kicking him left to punches every part of his upper body. One cut his arm and leg with a pocket knife. Ichigo hissed in pain. Orihime was brimming with tears. Ichigo was coughing out blood.

"Damn you." Ichigo panted.

" Heh, that's what you get for messing with Ivy!." The teen said.

"Damn it all." Ichigo wheezed.

Ichigo saw Orihime crying and he thought to himself

"Don't cry Ori-hime, Don't cry."

The teens continued to kick his ass until he fell unconscious. The gang dropped his unconscious boy onto the floor. The leader took out his fingers from Orihime's mouth. She ran to him.

"Kurosaki-Kun!." Orihime yelled as she dashed to him. Tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Heh, let's go boys our job here." the leader smirked.

Orihime kneeled donw next to Ichigo's unresponsive body.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Remember my name you stupid little girl and pray you never hear it again." the teal haired teen smiled evilly as he left off running with his troublesome gang.

Orihime just ignored him and continued to cry. Then a mysterious man with a green-white stripped hat and a green coat with clogs stumbled on the young aurburn haired girl and the knocked-out orange-head.

"My, my, my, what do we have here." The man said with his fan covering his face.

Orihime looked up and saw the mysterious man towering over her.

"Please help hic-hic us." Orihime begged.

" Of course just let him go and I'll carry him." he said.

Orihime grip tightened around him before letting him go. Orihime moved away from Ichigo's body and the man picked him up.

"By the way I'm Kisuke Urahara nice to meet you Miss?..." Kisuke said.

"Orihime... Orihime Inoue." Orihime said as she sniffled.

"Nice to meet Miss Inoue." Kisuke bowed.

Earning small giggle from Orihime. Kisuke just smiled silly behind his fan. They walked to his shop the Urahara shoten. Orihime observed the quiet, Dark little shop. Urahara told Orihime to turn on the lights and the room lit up as she flickered each light switch. Urahara went to on of his empty rooms. Urahara put unconscious Ichigo on the futon. Ichigo had some bruises , scratches here and there and some deep cuts. But that was nothing Kisuke Urahara couldn't fix.

Meanwhile Orihime was waiting in the living room. She let her mind wonder off into space. Urahara was done with the teen's wound he let him rest until he woke up or he looked better. Urahara came out of the room and Orihime ran to him.

"How's Kurosaki-Kun?." Orihime asked her voice filled with worry.

"He'll be alright , don't worry." Urahara said as he closed his fan.

Orihime sighed in relief. Urahara stared at her before he spoke up.

"That boy is important to isn't he?." Urahara stated.

"Umm... well yes his my only friend and He protects me and he's there for me when I need him, so of course he's important to me." Orihime said.

"You don't realize it yet huh?." Urahara said as he huffed out a breath.

"Realize what Mr. Urahara?." Orihime asked curiously.

"My,my, my, dense are we." Urahara smiled Idiotic as he opened his fan.

Orihime just titled her head to the left stating she was now confused. Urahara just smiled behind his fan.

"That your in love with him." Urahara finally told the confused aurburn hair girl.

Orihime was taken back by this, she did care about Ichigo but in love with him no it was impossible or was it?. Urahara just stared at the young girl in front of him and a smirked appeared on his face but the fan hid it. Orihime was about to answer when they heard some mumbling. Ichigo had woken up and Orihime ran to the room.

"Kurosaki-Kun!." Orihime said with relief.

"Orihime?."Ichigo groaned as he manage to sit up.

"Kurosaki-Kun please don't struggle, you were hurt badly." Orihime said worriedly.

"What? I was hurt?. " Ichigo asked.

"You don't remember Kurosaki-Kun? ." Orihime answered.

"Uh no, everything is a blur." Ichigo said.

"Well.. you got hurt trying to protect me and it's all my fault." Orihime sniffled.

Ichigo's gaze soften at the sniffling red-head.

"It's not your fault I failed to Protect you." Ichigo reassured the young teenage girl.

Orihime was crying and she Hugged Ichigo with all her might. Ichigo just started blushing like crazy. But he managed to return the hug.

"You don't have to win, just as along you try your best... and don't let yourself get hurt anymore." Orihime said muffled in his shoulder.

"I promise." Ichigo said.

Urahara just smiled at the scene before him.

"Ah to be young again." Urahara said making the teens break their hug.

Orihime was blushing like crazy while Ichigo put his arm in front of Orihime.

"Who are you?." Ichigo said deadly while glaring.

"I'm offended this is how you treat the man who just saved you life." Urahara said with a hurt fake tone.

"Kurosaki-Kun this is Urahara-san he found us in the street while you were knocked out and gave you and me hospitality." Orihime said.

"Oh sorry I thought your were some stranger keeping us held." Ichigo said as he withdrew his arm.

"Kurosaki-Kun don't judge poor Urahara-san!." Orihime scolded.

"It's alright Miss Inoue, If I were in his place I too would think that." Urahara restored idoiticly.

Both teens turn to looks at him with expressions of "Wtf?". Urahara just laughed at their faces.

"Alright, Mr. Kurosaki you will stay her until your all better." Urahara informed the Orange-head.

"But what about school and Orihime, I can't let her go to school by herself they'll harm her!." Ichigo protested.

"Now, now don't worry I'll have someone to protect her while you stay here and recover." Urahara said as he waved his fan in front of Ichigo's face.

Orihime just silently stood there watching the older man informing the arguing Orange-head.

"Oh Mr. Ishida can you please come out here." Urahara yelled.

"I'm coming yeesh you don't have to yell." Ishida yelled back.

A teenager of average height came in. He has straight chin-length raven-colored hair framing both sides of his face. He has fair-skin with blue eyes. ( I know I'm a bad describer).

"What is it Mr. Urahara?." Ishida asked.

"Can you go to school with this fine young lady and protect her while Mr. Kurosaki here recovers from his wounds?."Urahara said stupidly.

Ishida looked over at Orihime and Ichigo. Ishida pushed his glasses back up and nodded a "sure".

"Ah, thank you um Ishida-Kun." Orihime bowed

"No thanks are necessary." Ishida said.

"By the way my name is Uryu Ishida miss?..." Uryu told her.

"Orihime Inoue." Orihime blushed as she spoke.

Urahara smirked in amusement but his fan was covering that smile. Ichigo saw Orihime blushed and he couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy.

"What does that Ishida guy have that I don't?." Ichigo growled to himself.

"Alright Miss Inoue you can leave now. I'll take good of Mr. Kurosaki." Urahara assured her.

"Hai, Urahara-san." Orihime bowed to him before she and Uryu took their leave.

"Bye , Kurosaki-Kun Recover soon!." Orihime beamed a smile as she left with uryu.

"Yeah, bye Orihime." Ichigo waved.

They were soon out sight and Urahara turned to Ichigo.

"Your in love with her aren't you?." Urahara sighed dreamily.

"W-w-w-what gave you that Idea?!." Ichigo face heated up.

"I saw how you stared at Uryu and Miss Inoue." Urahara said.

Nothing came out of Ichigo's mouth. Urahara smiled triumphly.

"Ok fine you figured me out.. I am in love with her so? I know she'll never love me back she's just to sweet and kind to love a punk like me." Ichigo said sadly.

"Don't say that,you just need to observe more." Urahara said hopefully.

Ichigo just stared at him with a hint of hope in his eyes.

"You sure?." Ichigo asked.

"I'm positive." Urahara cheerfully replied.

Ichigo just smiled at the older man and Urahara just stared out the window avoiding the smiling teen The sun was setting and making the sky all dark.

heheee sorry if I made Ichigo ooc in the last paragraphs. and I'm sorry it took me long to update. well R&R. bye!


	8. Chapter 8

HI everybody! This is chapter 8 enjoy.

**Chapter 8**

**"Uryu, Orihime, Ulquiorra."**

Orihime woke up early today so she can meet up with Uryu in a park 2 miles away from her apartment. She got up dressed, ate breakfast, put the dishes away in the sink, Brushed her hair up into a High ponytail, and Brushed her teeth. After she was done, she locked her door and left toward her destination.

*15 minutes later*

Orihime saw a familiar figure. She beamed a smile as she ran up to him.

"Good Morning Ishida-Kun!."

"Hello Inoue-san."

"Lets get going."

"Ok lets."

Both Orihime and Uryu left to school in a comfortable silence. Orihime side glance at Uryu the whole way. Uryu was Oblivious to this and continued to look forward. Orihime kept blushing when she would see Uryu calm nature and Face.

"I Don't know why is acting weird each time I look at Ishida-kun. But his presence makes me all warm up inside as well as Outside. " she Thought.

After a few minutes they arrived to school. Orihime gulped as she saw the gates open and her face turned pale. Uryu noticed her distress and asked her.

"Inoue-san are you Ok?, you look pale. You want me to take you to the nurse?."

Orihime looked at Uryu and saw the worry in his expression. Orihime heart rate sped up and she turned red,she looked to the left avoiding Uryu's piercing gaze

"Mr. Heart please stop acting funny." She pleaded over and over.

Uryu tapped Orihime's shoulder catching her attention. The auburn haired girl looked at him with a questioning gaze. Uryu gestured her to head into the school gate Orihime flinched but then walked towards the gate with Uryu following in pursuit.

Meanwhile Ivy was glaring at Orihime from afar. Karen was busy talking to some other girl when Ivy punched her in the gut.

"OOF!." Karen let out a muffled groan.

"KAREN!." Ivy yelled at her.

Karen glared at Ivy for a split second before returning to her normal facail expression.

"What?." Karen asked.

"Pay attention dimwit!." Ivy hissed.

"On What?."

"On Princess girl over there!." Ivy pointed at Orihime.

"I don't see anyone."

"W-W-What?!."

Ivy turned around to find that no one was there. Ivy mentally slapped herself.

"Ivy you can see ghosts?." Her Best friend asked.

A vein was throbbing on the side of Ivy's head and her Eyebrow was twitching in Irrtation.

"No you IDIOT!."

"Then do you have an Imaginary friend?."

"NO!." Ivy yelled as she punched Karen in the arm.

"Oww!."

"Ugh forget it."

Ivy stormed off leaving Karen Confused. Karen just shrugged it off and left with the girl she was talking to earlier.

The bell rung for homeroom.

"Inoue-san I'm going to get my Schedule ok?." Uryu advised Orihime.

"H-Hai."

"Go on ahead to homeroom without me."

"Ok." Orihime said nervously.

Uryu looked one last time before he went into the office. Orihime took a deep breath and walked to her homeroom. She was in the hallway a few more doors and her classroom would be there. Until she took another step foward she felt something snatch her away. The pair of arms slammed her against the locker.

"Oww." Orihime mumbled.

"Well Look I Who I found." A familial sinister voice said.

"Y-You." Orihime said with frightened voice.

"So you remember me Pumpkin?."

"S-Stop it G-Grimmjow."

"Huh you did remember me eh?."

"Yes I Do you hurt Kurosaki-Kun."

"So I was just following orders from Ivy you stupid little Whore."

"Don't call me that, I never did anything to Ivy's dad."

"Don't lie."

"I'm not lying!."

"Well If you did or didn't I still here for Orders."

Grimmjow then yanked her arm making her groan in pain. He smacked his hand across her face leaving a red mark. Then he grabbed her hair and Pulled it with all his strength. Orihime stifled a cry as grimmjow continued his torture. Grimmjow smirked Sadistically. He went for another slap when he felt a grip on his hand. Grimmjow turned around and saw Young man with short messy black hair, pale skin, green small slit-shaped pupils like a cat's and had upper black lip. His entire face was emotionless. Which pissed grimmjow.

"Let the girl go." He said in ice-cold tone.

"What if I don't?, Whatcha gonna do about emo freak?." Grimmjow said a non-serious tone.

"You'll deal with me."

"Like I'm scared of someone emo!."

The young man grabbed grimmjow's arm and flipped him with force onto the hallway floor. Then the man kicked him in the gut, Grimmjow winced in pain as the impacted hit him. The man went over to the girl and blocked her from grimmjow as he got up.

"D-Damn you." Grimmjow said.

Grimmjow threw a punch but the teen easily blocked the punch with his hand. Grimmjow looked at him with a shocked expression. He suspect him to do a small smile or smirk but the young man face was emotionless no smirk no smile.

"Hey you what's your name?." Grimmjow asked as he smirked.

"Why should I tell a piece a garbage like you my name?." He said with the same tone.

"W-Why you!."

Grimmjow charged at the pair but the young man just moved himself and Orihime to the side. Making Grimmjow slam into one of the lockers. Orihime stared in awe as she saw the teen beat Grimmjow so easily. After a few punches, kicks, and of course flips. The teen defeated Grimmjow and left him out cold on the floor. The young man looked at Grimmjow before mumbling "Piece Of Trash" and headed to Orihime direction. Orihime froze stiff as the young man made his way to her.

"Are you ok?." He asked but instead with his cold tone he voice sounded with worry.  
Orihime blushed at his tone before telling him she was ok.

"So what's you name?." The auburn hair girl asked the blacked haired man.

"I'm Ulquiorra Cifer." Ulquiorra said in his normal tone.  
"Nice to meet you Cifer-Kun."

"Call me Ulquiorra-kun better."

"Why?."

"Cause I wanna be your friend."

Orihime's eyes widen twice the size.

"Ok! nice to meet you Uqluiorra-Kun" She smiled.

Uqluiorra couldn't help the blushing making to his cheeks. The rest way Uqluiorra walked Orihime to her classroom. Turns out they had the same homeroom. They both entered at the same time and explained to the teacher why they were late. The classroom started to whisper but both Orihime and Ulquiorra ignored the whispering and they sat together. Orihime smiled to herself she has just enared another friend.

**Hahaha! You didn't expect Ulquiorra did you? Hahaha the love triangle has turned into A love Rectangle. Uryu, Ichigo, and Uqluiorra will develop feelings for her and they will do anything to win her affection, Orihime is going to be totally oblivious to the situation XD. Any way R&R.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiya guys I'm Back I will be updating my others fic soon I hope. Well here's Chapter 9**

**Chapter 9**

" Senna, Loly, & Menoly, Ichigo's Return"

It was just an average day. Ivy was waiting for a certain group of girls. Then three shadows loomed over her, Ivy smirked and turned to the mysterious shadows.

"Finally your here."

"Pfft whatever what's so important that we are needed here." One voice said.

"Trust me... Loly."

Ivy lifted her head and looked at a girl with black hair and pink just glared at her.

"You know Orihime right?." Ivy sneered.

"Yea that bitch thinks she all high and mighty." Loly snarled.

"Well Do you want to make her life a living hell?."

"Yes. Just tell us what to do and you don't have to ask us twice."

"I need you, senna, and Menoly To make Ichigo, Uryu, and Ulqui-something fall for you easy as that.."

"But What if Orihime interferes with our plans?."

"Then beat her up senselessly."

Loly smirked widen and an evil glint flashed her eyes.

"Alright, Boss."

"Orihime You'll be history!." Ivy cackled Evilly.

* In Homeroom*

Orihime was dozing off and Looking out the window. When she felt a tap on her Shoulder, snapping out of her Trance Orihime faced the person her tapped her.

"Orihime, are you ok?." Ulquiorra asked.

"Huh, Yeah Ulquiorra-Kun hehe I'm just dozing off." Orihime said as she hit her head.

Much to Ulquiorra's dismay he got worried and asked once again

"Are you ok? You didn't hurt your head?."

"Un! I have a hard head so this is nothing."

Ulquiorra observed her and finally he gave a deep sigh and Returned his attention to the well Orihime returned her attention to the board as the teacher wrote the regulations and some work. They were unaware that a pair of eyes were watching them. Those eyes belonged to Karen the second evil queen. She glared at them all period without the young teens noticing. Finally The bell rung and Ochi-sensei spoke up

"Alright Class I expect your work done and here by Friday!, Class Dismissed!."

The students rushed out but Orihime decided to wait for all her classmates or else she would have been pushed around or pulled her back. She got up and noticed Ulquiorra got up too. Orihime walked he walked, She stop, he'd stop too. She asked

"Ulquiorra-Kun, why are you following me?."

"Because some crazed freak might attack you." he stated nonchalanty.

"Un! I can defend myself .." Orihime pumped her fist in his face.

Ulquiorra just stared at his hyperactive companion and her fist as she smiled. Making Ulquiorra blush.

"But don't you have English this period?." Orihime remarked.

"Yeah, But I'm going to every class you are going to." Ulquiorra stated.

"But you'll get in trouble!."

"I really don't care they'll notice and I'll ask for a schedule change."

".."

"Inoue-san." A familiar voice called.

"Ishida-Kun!."

Ulquiorra protective instincts kicked in as he went in front of her. Uryu glared daggers but Ulquiorra face was still emotionless but you could tell he had a flick of angry in his eyes.

"Who are you?." Uryu asked in a harsh tone.

"I could ask you the same thing." Ulquiorra said in the same harsh tone.

Orihime saw the tension between the two boys and she quickly stepped in the middle. Both teens looked at her with disbelieving looks.

"Ishida-kun this is Ulquiorra-Kun, Ulquiorra-kun this is Ishida-kun." Orihime introduced.

Both boys still looked at each other before looking at the young auburn-hair calming down and looking in opposite's Uryu turned his attention to Orihime.

"Inoue-san you ready to go?." Uryu asked her.

"Yup!, but wait I have P.E. right now what about you?." Orihime asked.

"I have P.E. Too I arranged to have all the same classes with you."

"Oh.. Eh hehe."

A brief moment of silence passed. The trio looked at each other before heading out to P.E.

*In the girls locker room*

Orihime finally dressed as she slammed her locker close. A pair of hands grabbed her behind.

"Mmf."

They dragged her out of the locker room and took her to a secluded spot. As they reached their destination the pair of hands threw her to the ground. Orihime winced at the pain as she stood up.

"Well, well, well Remember us _sweet heart__?_." the voiced sneered.

"No.. it can't be...It's them." Orihime thought as her eyes widen in horror.

"We can't be you how can the likes of you remember us anyway." One snickered.

"I didn't forget you loly, or senna, or even menoly." Orihime said as she faced them and her tiny hands making little stared at her before laughing her ass off.

"Look at this girls she actually remembered us." Loly cackled.

"Yeah I can't believe myself." Senna replied.

Menoly just kept her mouth shut, she didn't want anything with the girl that saved her.

"What do you want with me?." The young auburn hair beauty said.

"Isn't obvious Hime?, we want revenge and we're gonna get it." Senna replied as she and Loly closed the space little by little.

Orihime trembled in fear as she closed her eyes waiting for the ass kicking but she never felt a thing. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Ichigo in a protective stance.

"K-Kurosaki-Kun..." she whispered but loud enough for him to hear.

"Hey Orihime it's been a long time huh?." He flashed her a smile.

"Who the fuck are you?!." Loly questioned the Orange-haired teen.

Ichigo turned his face to them as he sent a malicious glare at them and responded

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki the person who kicks anybody's ass if they make Orihime cry or scared."

"Like you would hit a girl." Loly laughed.

"Who knows?."

"Why you bastard.."

Loly and Senna ran to him but he easily flipped both girls as they made contact with the cold-hard cement. Ichigo took Orihime's hand as they fled.

Both Uryu and Ulquiorra were worried about Orihime who has come out from the lockers.

"Inoue is late." Ulquiorra said as he crossed his arms against his chest..

"No shit, Sherlock." Uryu said sarcastically.

"Why you-"

"Ishida-Kun, Ulquiorra-Kun!." the young auburn haired beauty said as she greeted them.

Ichigo who was running behind her stopped and he stared at the ground.

"Ulquiorra-Kun?... who's that guy and how come Orihime is calling him by his first name I've know her longer but she still calls me Kurosaki-Kun." Ichigo thought as he clenched his fists.

Orihime ran up to them and smiled much to their relief.

"Inoue-san why where you late?." Asked Uryu.

"Oh I was gonna get beat up by a couple of girls..."

Uryu and Ulquiorra eyes widen in horror before they blurted

"Are you ok?!."

Orihime blinked a coupled of times before smiling.

"Yes Kurosaki-Kun saved me."

"Kurosaki?." Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow.

"Oh Kurosaki-Kun get over here!."

Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts as he jogged towards Orihime and the others.

"Ulquiorra-Kun, this is Kurosaki-Kun, Kurosaki-Kun this is Ulquiorra-Kun." She chirped.

Ichigo heart felt a pang when she said _his_ name as he forced a smile at Ulquiorra.

"Hey nice to meet you Ulquiorra." Ichigo stretched his hand out, as Ulquiorra stared at the red-head's hand before shaking.

"No One and I mean No One is gonna steal Orihime from me.. Mark my words Ulquiorra, and Ishida you aren't gonna do anything to stop me from Winning Orihime's affection." Ichigo glared at the two men in front of him when they weren't looking.

Orihime skipped along the path with the three pair of boys following her step after step. And they left to P.E.

**Ha! did any of you love possessive Ichigo? I Know I did! XD Sorry for updating late School has me going crazy!. Any who~ R****&****R see ya soon. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I hadn't updated in a while hehehe *Scratches back of the head nervously*. Anyway here's Karakura high chapter 10!. **

**Chapter 10 **

"The Day of Sora's Death"

It was a grey rainy booming, Lighting world seemed dead to a certain gentle auburn haired alarm hasn't rang due to being 6'o clock in the dressed in all black.

"It's been 5 years since his death." She whispered to herself.

She looked out her window everything looked so gloomy and dark, no light at young teen knew the day of his anniversary would come, there was no use avoiding it...So she was gonna skip class like every she had an uneasy feeling that the trio of boys would worry about her, so she decided to leave a note. Orihime grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled down words as neat as possible once she as satisfied she put drop her pen on the table and read the nodded in satisfaction as she pined the note to the door. She gave the note one last look before running in the direction of the graveyard.

*1 hour later*

A certain red head came to view as he climbed the stairs with two others trailing knocked on the door and said

"Orihime are you ready?."

No answer.

"Orihime?.''

No answer again, he looked at his rivals (as he calls them.) with a questioning look, which they shrugged.

"She's not answering." Ichigo said with a worried tone.

"We can both see that Kurosaki." Uryu said as he pushed his glasses

"Shut Up Ishida."

"Hey on the door.." Ulquiorra said with his monotone voice.

Uryu and Ichigo set their gaze on the door,and saw a little blue went over and peeled the note off and he read out loud.

_Dear Kurosaki-Kun, Ulquiorra-Kun ,and Ishida-Kun,_

_I won't go to school today because I have things to do and won't be back until 't worry about me, no one knows were I am, well besides Tatsuki-san and don't bother on asking them they act like they don't know._

_Sincerely Orihime_

_P.S. Don't let the little green men get you!, they'll drag you away to their home planet. _

Ichigo then folded the note and put it in his pocket and looked at the raven haired to which they nodded in agreement. They were going to ask Tatsuki and Rukia for more information.

*At school *

Tatsuki looked at the calender and saw today was the day, that orihime celebrated her brother's death, she sighed and looked to the direction of her petite best friend and wonder if she still remembers, when a flash of orange hair came to the version. "Eh?." She said to herself as she was dragged away from the class as well as Rukia. Ichigo dragged Tatsuki while Ulquiorra handled the struggling raven head. The next thing you know they were slammed against the lockers.

"Ow..." Tatsuki groaned.

"Arisawa, tell me were's Orihime." Ichigo spat.

"No."

"Tell me _now."_

"I won't tell you until Rukia says it's ok..."

"You Little..."

"Kuchiki-san can you tell us where Inoue-san is?." Uryu asked.

"Why would we tell you where the little skank**(I hope I spelled that right)** is."

"Kuchiki watch your mouth." Ulquiorra said trying to control his temper.

"Hmph, I can talk about her how ever I want."

'Rukia...'Tatsuki thought with a worried expression. 'You're taking this to seriously.'

Ulquiorra slammed his fist into the locker a few inches away from Rukia's face and her violet eyes widen in fear and beads of sweat dripped down. She was gonna speak again but Tatsuki spoke up.

"She's at the graveyard."

All off their heads turned around to see the girl staring at the glared softly at her best friend. Ichigo, Uryu and Ulquiorra's face expression showed confusion."Why would she be there?."Ichigo asked. Tatsuki chuckled softly and faced the orangette.

"Because today is the anniversary of her brother's death."

Brown, blue, and green eyes widen in shock and stared at Tatsuki."Why didn't she tell us." Uryu said.

"Because she wants to be alone and she doesn't want to be a burden to you." Rukia replied.

"Why would she think she's a burden to me?!, I'm always protecting her, supporting her...why doesn't she trust me..." Ichigo said in a low voice but loud enough for all of them to hear.

"She does trust you it's just it takes time for her to reveal all of her secrets to you, four-eyes and emo boy." Rukia said.

Ichigo just glared at the petite girl while Tatsuki frowned.

"So you better go to her...Or Else Grimmjow will kill her."

The trio froze and their blood went cold, "K-Kill her?.." the orangette choked on his words.

"Yes, Ivy sent him to murder Orihime." Rukia said with a worried tone.

"Let's go." Ichigo ordered as he ran off with Uryu and Ulquiorra right behind him.

Rukia and Tatsuk just stared at there disappearing figures when a shadow emerged.

"Job well Done." A raspy voice said.

They just looked at the owner of the mysterious voice and Rukia frowned "Hope your happy, Aizen."

He chuckled "Indeed I am, I'll finally kill those mother f*ckers and have my precious Hime all to myself."

They frowned in disgust and turned to leave, While Aizen Laughed evilly as he faced the ceiling.

**A/N:Sorry it's a short chapter. Aizen Is in the story too Bet You didn't expect him I bet! if you did your no fun. I will try to have the next chapter uploaded R&R!. Bye bye~**


End file.
